dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
George Manley
|birthplace = Sacramento, California, U.S. |family = Dawn Marie Gerkins (ex-spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Writer |areas_active = Houston Dallas |active = 2002-present |status = Occasionally Active }}George Edmond Manley (born September 17, 1965 in Sacramento, California) is an American voice actor, novelist and screenplay writer working for FUNimation Entertainment, ADV Films and Seraphim Digital. Biography He attended San Jose State University, majoring in theatre arts, University of Nevada, Reno, majoring in journalism and holds his associate of science degree in Computer Information Systems and trained at San Francisco's Voice One Studio and with Braintracks Audio's Nancy Wolfson in commercial and character voiceover. Manley was encouraged to become a voice artist after meeting and receiving encouragement at the 2002 FanimeCon from voice artist Amanda Winn Lee; voice artist Tiffany Grant and her husband ADV Films president Matt Greenfield. Manley has performed voice work for several ADV Films productions, including Francesco in the second volume of Noir; Impact, the giant robot in Legend of the Mystical Ninja; Hyugi Zeravire from Gravion Zwei; Barba from Hakugei: Legend of The Moby Dick; and the English-language narrator for Science Ninja Team Gatchaman. Additionally, he has written adaptation scripts for the last six episodes of Gantz, and is the series writer for ADV's adaptation of Super Dimension Fortress Macross, 009-1, Coyote Ragtime Show, Pumpkin Scissors and Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid. Manley is also an on-air personality for Houston's Taping For The Blind Radio (now known as Turning Sight Into Sound Radio), currently reading the Houston Chronicle and Sports Illustrated on a weekly basis. Manley's last regularly credited dubbing role was for Log Horizon 2 in 2016. Manley had to move on to home-based work due to heart and arthritis conditions. Manley was homeless after struggling with difficulties in finding home-based employment, along with Social Security pulling out on him due to his taxes not being filed. Manley set up a GoFundMe to help with his finances.Help George Survive Homelessness at GoFundMe. Retrieved November 24, 2018. As of 2019, Manley is currently back in stable living conditions and has done the occasional voice acting role. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Science Ninja Team Gatchaman'' (1972-1974) - Narrator, Galactor Pirate Captain (ep. 21), Bill Graham (ep. 41), Demon 5 Bass (ep. 41), Superintendent (ep. 50), Masaaki (ep. 76), Professor Howard (ep. 88) *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (1982-1983) - Lynn Shaochin, Zentraedi Guard (ep. 17), Vendor (ep. 18), Curious Zentraedi (ep. 20), Quaruxa (ep. 23), Additional Voices *''Aura Battler Dunbine'' (1983-1984) - Captain Kawasse, Kotano, Drunken Farmer, Shotan (ep. 12), Igi (ep. 25), Puradon (ep. 29), U.S. President (ep. 40), Additional Voices *''Saint Seiya'' (1986-1989) - Kerberos Dante *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995-1996) - Additional Voices (Director's Cut) *''Those Who Hunt Elves'' (1996-1997) - Mary the Shepherd (ep. 20), Santa Claus (ep. 21), Additional Voices *''Cyber Team in Akihabara'' (1998) - M.C. (ep. 5), Additional Voices *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Hatchan, Montblanc Cricket, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Ghost Stories'' (2000-2001) - Worker 2 (ep. 2), Janitor (ep. 7), Policeman (ep. 7), Monster Datsueba (ep. 8), Art Teacher (ep. 13), Additional Voices *''Noir'' (2001) - Francesco (ep. 8), Informant (ep. 10), Bertonie (ep. 17), Soldat's Man (ep. 22), Additional Voices *''Kaleido Star'' (2003-2004) - Marine Park Owner (eps. 20-22), Herron (ep. 34), Additional Voices *''Elfen Lied'' (2004) - Additional Voices *''Gantz'' (2004) - Haruya, Debt Collector (ep. 1), Driver (ep. 3), Bill Collector B (ep. 22) *''Samurai Gun'' (2004) - Lord Kozan *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *''009-1'' (2006) - Double Gomez (ep. 2), Apollo (ep. 4) *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *''Kiba'' (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Darius *''Akame ga Kill!'' (2014) - Ogre, Dead Muscle (ep. 6), Bandit (ep. 10) OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - Tech Chief (ADV Dub) *''Vampire Hunter D'' (1985) - Golem (Sentai Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) - Gutz (ADV Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part III'' (1989) - Additional Voices (ADV Dub) *''Gatchaman'' (1994-1995) - Narrator, Devil Snake Captain (ep. 3) (Sentai Dub) *''Parasite Dolls'' (2003) - Additional Voices *''Halo Legends'' (2010) - Berger (ep. 6) *''One Piece: Episode of East Blue'' (2017) - Hatchan *''One Piece: Episode of Skypiea'' (2018) - Montblanc Cricket Anime Films *''Gatchaman: The Movie'' (1978) - Narrator *''Children Who Chase Lost Voices'' (2011) - Arch Angel's Soldier Writer *009-1 *Gatchaman Crowds -insight- *Super Dimension Fortress Macross References External Links *George Manley at the Internet Movie Database *George Manley at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for ADV Films Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Seraphim Digital Category:Voice Actors for Sentai Filmworks